Back
by puffin
Summary: This is a sequel to my story More Than a Brother Should. Joey back for Seto and revenge. This is male on male. If you do not like it then do not read. This has strong language another stuff that is not for kids. M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Back

Chapter 1

Joey Wheeler was laying on the top bunk in the prison cell that he has spent the last fifteen years in. Fifteen long years. He laid there awake and thinking. Thinking of what had lead him to this point and where he would he go from this point. After all he was being released in the morning.

Joey though of his past. He thought of his family and his so called best friend, Tristan Taylor.  
>Joey's childhood had been a happy one for a short time. A happy time before his bitch of a mother broke their family up. She said it was because of his father's drinking. She said could not take it any more so left with his baby sister, Serenity. She left him with drunken father. A father that slowly start to turn into an abuser. That was when he was six.<p>

From the point his mother and sister left Joey's life slowly went down the shithole. He started to steal just about anything he wanted. He started stealing small things like a candy bar or a soda. But he than started to steal more items and more expensive items.  
>Around the age of fourteen he joined a gang. There he learned a lot. He also learn what it meant to be part of family that cared for you. It was during this time that he meet Mutou and his little group of good doers. True it was during school but Joey knew he would need some kind of education to make it out there in the world. It was also when his obsession with Seto started.<br>True he meet the guy in middle school but that was a time when he had only one friend, Taylor. Everyone else was either an acquaintances or family like the gang.  
>By the time Joey was in high school he wanted more from Seto than just friendship. So hooking up with Mutous friendship group gave him more and more chances to be with Seto.<p>

True when he first join up was because of guilt and gratefulness. Guilt from stealing and throwing away the last piece of the puzzle. He was grateful for the shrimp standing between Ushio and him and Taylor. True he should have been able to take the guy out but at that time he hadn't and the shrimp saved him. So he hooked up with that gang.  
>But the friendship speeches they all gave slowly started to get to Joey. True Joey his own fair share but no one could out do Mutou and his speeches. Yet Gardner got called Friendship Bitch behind her back.<br>True the girl did give them. Like the one she gave to Mai during their one and only duel. But she still paled when measured up to Mutou.  
>Besides that and all the good deeds they did Joey stayed. He quit the first gang to join the second one full time. True it was a painful and almost got him killed but worth it for Joey. Being close to Seto was all that matter by this point in his life.<p>

Once high school was over the gang stayed in touch and grew by three. The darks got their own bodies. That was thanks to Ishtar.  
>It would seem the heir to the a clan of tomb keepers missed his insane other half. After finding a spell to bring his dark back he talk to Mutou and Bakura about theirs. They both wanted their darks back as well.<br>Joey wasn't sure what happen as he wasn't there to watch it. All the other knew was that one night the other went over to Ishtar's place for the spell to happen. The next morning the Pharaoh aka Atemu, the Thief King aka Akifa, the last one being called Tomb keeper aka Marik were back.

Nothing much seem to happen after that with the gang. There were no more bad guys to fight using a children card game to defeat them with. Whenever Joey thinks back onto those time it was shocking and amazing to him how they were able to do that time and time again. You would think that someone would have come along to try and take over the world with out using a deck of cards.  
>Like he thought nothing was going on at this point. Yes Gardner had left for New York to try and achieve her dreams of dance. Joey didn't know if she did nor did he care to know. Mutou, Bakura, and Ishtar had gone to college while the Pharaoh would run the shop, Tomb keeper was keep busy with work in the Egyptian part of the museum and the Thief King would bring home money the only way he knew how. Hay the guy was still living up to his old name and had yet to be caught. Everyone also knew the British speaking one of the two would not turn his dark in.<p>

This was also when Joey started to truly stalk Seto. Taking pictures and collect just about anything from Seto or about the guy.  
>Joey had only being during it for a few short years before the small Kaiba got in the way. That small shithead had stole his Seto from him.<br>So Joey had try to give rid of him. 'That went so well.' Joey though sarcastically.  
>That was when his life seem to go down the shithole at a faster rate. With Joey ending up in prison for fifteen years. But in the morning he would be a free man. He also knew what he would have to do next.<p>

It was two months later. Joey was laying on the bed of his one room apartment. He was still in Tokyo and living in the slums of the city.  
>He worked the streets at night to get some cash. It was one of the quickest was to make some money. And he needed money and fast.<br>True did get him into a few fights with the ladies of the night. They getting upset because he would work their corner and or stole a few of their johns. He even had to fight a few pimps that was trying to hire him then kill him when Joey would turn them down. One fight almost cost Joey his life.  
>As he laid there he thought of all he would do when he got home. Of who he would see first. Who he would most likely kill first.<br>"Either Devlin or Mokuba." Joey mumbled to himself. Joey had no real trouble with Devlin. In fact Joey could careless about a person. The only reason he was on his hit list was because he had hooked up with Taylor. The two had gotten together sometime while Joey was behind bars and gotten married. The first ones out of their group. The only ones really that could.

The Mutous, Bakuras, and Ishtars couldn't because they looked like twin brothers of each other. Mokuba and Seto could not because they are brothers.  
>Taylor and Devlin would the last in their group to have a child as well.<p>

The other three in their group had one or more kids. The Mutous had a boy and girl. The girl was first. She looked like Atemu but her tri-color hair laid flat and not sticking up in a star shape like her parents. Her name was Hana and she was fifteen. Their second child was a boy named Masahiro and he was thirteen. He looked just like Yugi.  
>The Bakuras had a boy that they named Kuro. He looked like Akifa and he was also fifteen.<br>The Ishtars had three kids and they were all girls. A set of fifteen year old twins named Aziz and Habibah. Their third and last kid was named Layla and she was thirteen.

Joey knew all this because of the media coverage of the couples. The media had a field day when the Kaibas had release a statement about a new drug that would help same sex couple have a kid. Then they went on to let it be known who the couples were that had tried the drug and how the kids were during. So the kids were famous just because of who their parents were.

Joey closed his honey brown eyes to get some sleep. He did have a rough night and tomorrow night might be just as rough. At least he hope so. After all the more customers ha had the more money he got. Or if he only had one john then he hoped that he would be into some kinky stuff. Those pay very well. All Joey kept in his mind during night like tonight was that he had to get as much money as fast as possible so he could get back to Seto.

A/n There is the first chapter of my newest story and sequel to "More than a Brother Should". I hope you all like it and forgive me for such a long wait for it. I do have the next chapter written I just have that typed up. I am hoping to have it typed up very soon. Once again I hope you all like this chapter and I will see you all with the next one. OH and sorry for the lame title. It was all I could come up with. If anyone can come up with one better please let me know.  
>puffin<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Back

Chapter 2

Joey smiled as he stepped off the bus in Domino City. He was finally home. He took almost half a year to save up enough money to make it back home. It was a warm July night that he finally made it.

He knew he would have to find a job here as well. He may have money on him now but it would not last long. He would have to buy food, clothes, and some where to live. But he knew these streets a lot better then the ones he left. He would be able to make money here so he wasn't worried at all.

Joey was also glad he arrived at night. It might be hot and stuff but the shadows would help to hide him until he was ready for his friends to know. He knew that no one would be there for him he arrived. He didn't know where his family was. Joey's parents could rot in hell for all he cared. As for his sister, Serenity, he would leave judgment on her until she grew up.

As Joey slowly walked the streets to find a place he thought about what he would do. He would watch them for a bit. See how their day to day lives went. To see when it would be the best time to strike.

Joey would make his first target Taylor. He was sure his boyfriend turn husband had given birth by now. If not then the due day was close.

If the kid was born then he would let it live. After all it would hurt Taylor more to look at his child and be reminded that Devlin was no longer with him. Yes Joey knew that the man would never forget his love but there would be times he could at lest pretend that Devlin was still with him. But just one look at their son and any pretend would go out the window and that is what Joey wanted. He wanted Taylor to suffer for what he did to him.

Joey finally made it to his old neighborhood. As he walked these streets he remember the hope he would get out of here. The hope someone might save him. But that hope had died quickly. He soon realized that the only to leave all this behind was to make it happen.

He found a low rate hotel. This would be his home for a while. He knew he would be busy after the sun was up so he went to bed as soon as he walked into his room.

The next day Joy counted how much money he had left as he made a plan. He would keep it all on him. He wasn't stupid to think that it would be safe left behind in his room. That was just asking to have someone come and steal it from him.

So taking his room key he went out. He hit a drug store first. He grabbed a box of hair dye and a pair of scissors along with a few other items. After paying for the stuff he went to a store to buy a few items of food then heading back to his hotel room. Joey plan on changing his appearance for now. No need to let the gang know he was back.

An hour later Joey let out a sigh. He still looked like himself put with dark brown hair now. Picking up the pair of scissors Joey started to cut his hair. He cut it short to something that guys his age wear their hair.

Joey then smiled as he looked at himself in the mirror. The only thing that he could not change was his eye color. Yes there were color contacts but he really didn't have the money for that. So they would stay the same.

Now Joey had short dark brown hair. It was chin level and flat. He was also wearing a different style of clothes. Tight black jeans that showed off his legs and ass with a plain white short sleeve shirt. Sure it was more a biker from the maybe the fifty's look but none of his old friends would think it was Joey.

It was now August. Joey had been watching his so called friends. Especially Taylor and Devlin. Devlin had given birth in the last month and Joey's wish had come true. The kid looked like a carbon copy of Devlin. Joey couldn't help the smile that grew when he saw that.

Right now Joey was sitting at a café listening to the old gang talk. Ever since he started to watch them he took notes and that was what he was doing now. Or just checking them over to see if there was anything new to add.

Looking at the part where the kids were listed he added Taylor and Devlin's child. Their child was a boy that was around a month old named Satoshi. Satoshi Taylor-Devlin. They hyphened the poor kid's last name.

Right now only Satoshi was the only kid with the group. All the others were off doing their own thing. That was fine with Joey since he could careless for them. The only brats he had any feelings for had the last name Kaiba. And those feeling were pure hate. He would kill those hell spawn brats his love was forced to raise.

Once Joey got rid of Mokuba and those brats than Seto would be his. But he wanted to get his revenge against Taylor first.

After watching them for a few moments Joey got up and left. Along with learning and taking notes on their family he learn of their habits, where they liked to go, any new likes or dislikes.

Joey knew the group would brake up their get together in no more than half an hour. Then Taylor's family would head home. They lived above Devlin's game shop like the Mutous' lived above theirs.

Once home Devlin would help out in his game shop for a few hours before he could go to the back room where he work on a new game. After about an hour or so he would head upstairs and spent the rest of the day with Taylor.

Now with a new baby work was put on hold. At least for Devlin. Taylor would work in the game shop while his husband would take are of Satoshi.

Joey smirked as he watch that family go home right on time. Joey then growled as he saw how close they were. Taylor had his arm round Devlin's waist while dice boy pushed the stroller. Joey hated how close they were. How they would show their love through P.D.A. It made Joey sick.

Joey waked away from the shop once they went in. Joey was still learning the lay out of their place. Taking out his flip notebook and read a bit of what he wrote he just wrote down one word, same. That meant those two had not change their routine.

Joey slowly made his way to the Kaibas. To the house he would soon be living in. When he got there he stay on the other side of the road as he watch with a sneer.

He could see the two Kaiba kids come walking out. The girl was on the phone while the boy stop and looked back at the door. Joey let out a growl at seeing Mokuba.

The once sixteen year old was now thirty-one. He was taller now. He looked to be around same height as Seto maybe an inch or so shorter. He jet black hair was in a low ponytail at the nape of his neck.

The young man was wearing a pair of pants with a plan black shirt. It didn't look like anything a Kaiba would wear unless they were staying home.

Joey couldn't tell what they were saying but the boy seem upset before the two got into the car waiting for them. When the car pulled out of the driveway Joey smiled when Mokuba made eye contact with him. He saw the confusion on the young Kaiba's face before he shook his head and went back inside.

Joey just stood there for a moment looking the area over. The tree he once used was gone and different guards. Joey knew that nothing would be the same and that he would have to take care of the family outside of those walls.

Walking away he pulled out his notebook and look at what he wrote about the kids. He stopped as a plan slowly formed. Flipping it shut Joey couldn't help the smile as it grew. He would have a buys night come up. He had a few things to buy.

A/N There is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long to get it out. I hope you all like it. See you with the next one.  
>puffin<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Back

Chapter 3

It was now late August. Joey was living in a small one bedroom house. He was still using what he learn to make money as he needed it. When he would work he streets he would stay to the shadows so he wouldn't get picked up by the cops. There were a few close calls that would cause him to wait a few days before going back out at night. If he got caught by a cop then it would not take long before his friends would hear that he was back and that was he last thing he wanted still.

His place was an one bedroom house. It also had a living room, dinning room/kitchen and bathroom with a basement. It was still in his old neighborhood and he was renting it but at least it wasn't a hotel or an apartment.

When he got the place he made sure to slip in a little extra cash in the first months rent. He knew this would keep his landlord quiet and not ask any questions. He would stay that way as long as Joey pay a bit extra each months. Besides Joey wasn't planning on stay there very long.

He also slowly gather the tools he would need to do the two different jobs. The first was to pay his ex-best friend back. Joey was the kind that never left a debt go unpaid. And this debt was begging to be paid back in full.

Then there was the job of freeing his beloved from his sick brother and the two hell spans he was forced to raise. Yes most didn't know the truth behind the kids. They though Mokuba was mom to only one of those brats and Seto father to the other one by some unknown woman. If everyone knew the truth most would be in an outrage. It would hurt Seto more then help him. It was that sole reason Joey hasn't blown the whistle on what he knew.

So now late August Joey was ready to put the first job into action. It was time to pay Taylor back.

Gather a knife and putting it in his belt Joey walked out of his house. He made his way to the Clown Game shop.

Once there he blend in with the small crowd and slowly made his way to the back of the store. As he did he couldn't help the smirk that showed up on his face. Taylor was on the floor helping a customer and her son. They were looking at one of the newest games that Kaiba had come out with. With Taylor's back to him Joey slowly made it towards the back.

Once through a door that said "Employees Only" he saw another door with Devlin's name on and a set of stairs going up. Still smirking Joey slowly waked up the stairs. HE didn't want to make sound and alert Devlin he was there. After all Taylor still had a bit of time before closing shop and clean up.

Because of his friendship with Yugi Joey knew there was a bit to do after the shop was closed for the day. So Joey had sometime to kill before Taylor would discovered his payment.

Once up the stairs Joey saw to his lift was a full kitchen/dinning room. It seem to have everything that a family would need in it. A dishwasher, oven, refrigerator and microwave done in black. The counter tops were soft marble color while the cabinet doors were the same light wood color as the floor and table. The chairs were padded sitting with dark black for their backs and legs.

To his right was the living room. It was a bachelor's room slowly turning into a family room.

When standing in the room and to your left was a black leather sofa that was pushed up against the light blue painted walls. Over it were a few pictures. Some of the gang with and without Joey in them. Some of the couple like on their wedding day.

On the left side of the sofa, between it and the wall, was a dark wood end table. There was a lamp and nothing else on it.

Across from where Joey was standing was a recliner that looked to be done in the same black leather as the sofa. To the right was a large flat screen TV. There was a TV console under it in dark wood color. There were two doors a few drawers as well. Joey figure it was were all the video games and movies were being kept. The floor was the same light wood color as the kitchen.

Beside the TV was a door. Joey walked over and try to listen. To see where Devlin was. Not hearing anything Joey slowly open the door to see another flight of stairs.

Going up them remind Joey of the Motou's house. There was a short hallway with three doors. Slowly walking the door on the right was the bathroom with the room on the left the nursery. The door straight a head was the master bedroom and where Joey found Devlin.

"Hello Duke." Joey said as he walked in. The smirk grew into a smile at seeing the dark hair duelist jump and spin around.

"Who are you?" Devlin asked. One could tell he was shocked, confused and a bit scared. He pulled Satoshi closer to his body.

"I know you don't recognize me." The once blond said as he walked in and close the door. "After all it has been over fifteen years and I have changed some."

"Joey?" Devlin asked seemly to calm down some.

Joey gave a mock bow. "Yes it is." Joey said as he straighten up. He then looked at the baby. "You two had a child as well I see. He'll make my payback even sweeter."

"Payback? Joey what's going on?" Devlin asked confused.

"This has nothing to do with you. In fact I could careless what had happen to you just like the Mutous, the Bakura, and Ishtars. Hell I don't even know where Gardner at or if she is still even alive and I don't care to know. In fact if you had hooked up with anyone else I would not be here.  
>But you not did just hook up with Taylor you married him. Then had a child with that damned bastard. I'm just glad he had your looks." Joey said slowly walking towards the baby's male mother.<p>

"What had nothing to do with me?" Devlin asked taking a step back.

Joey didn't say anything as he kept walking forward and pulled out his knife. The one he bought just for this job.

Devlin's green eyes grew wide at seeing the knife. It was then the dice boy knew how serious the situation was. "Joey what are you going to do?" The scared man asked. By this point he was pressed up against the wall. His green eyes darting around looking for a way out.

"Like I said before this had nothing to do with you." Joey said. He gently placed one hand on the scared man's shoulder as he plunged the knife into the man's stomach. He then pulled it out before doing it again. He did this a few more times before pulling it out for the final time.

Devlin's green eyes went wide from pain and shock of what just happen to him. After the last one Joey let him go as he slid down the wall still holding the now crying baby boy.

"Hay you might want to close shop and get up here. You son is losing his mother." Joey said with a smile. Yes he had just called Taylor on his burner phone. He didn't want the baby to die just Taylor's husband.

When he heard footsteps Joey dashed over to the window as he ducked out. He stay just long enough to hear Taylor rush over to his husband before slowly making his way down the fire escape.

He walked a few blocks before trashing the knife, the phone and the shirt he was wearing. There was a chance hat these items would be found but less likely the further away from the crime scene. Besides if they were to be found the evidences would be covered up with all kind of stuff found in a trash can.

Joey just smiled as he could hear the siren of the cops and ambulance rushing to the Clown Game shop. Hopefully they would be to late.

A/N There is the newest chapter. Sorry it is taking so long to get each one of these out. Real life keeps getting in the way. I hope you all like it and Marry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all. I will see you all with my next chapter hoping before the New Year but more then likely after words.  
>puffin<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Back

Chapter 4

Joey kept his head down for a while after stabbing Devlin. The man was stable now but it had been touch and go for a short while.

Joey knew that Taylor had no idea who did this. According to reports that were release to the public Taylor didn't recognize the voice nor the number used to call him. For that matter he was confused how the guy got his number. That was the only thing Taylor did know was that the attacker was male.

The weapon used still hadn't been found either. Hopes of founding it was slowly dying. Something that Joey was happy about.

The only thing that could get him caught was Devlin. If the man woke up he would be able to tell the cops who it was and what Joey now looked like.

Because of this Joey was letting the dye grow out and slowly cutting it out. He would cut his hair few days. Not much like half and inch to an inch at a time.

Joey was also keeping an eye on Devlin. If it looked like he was going to live he would have sneak in and finish the job.

Right now he was fixing up the basement of his house. It would be were the kids and Mokuba would be killed. Good thing the house was not in Joey's name but some random name he made up.

There wasn't to much to do to the room. The door outside and on the top of the stairs were locked from the outside, this way the three couldn't try to escape. The windows were up high and small. Not even Yugi would have been able to get through them. The walls and floors were concert.

He put shackles on three of he four walls. They would be able to see each other but not touch. Along one wall were different tools he would be buying over a short amount of time. Things like whips, tasers, bats and other things along those lines.

Joey wasn't going to just kill them at first. He was going to torture them. Make them beg and plead for death. Once he grew board with them and they realized that Seto was not coming for them then he would kill them. But he had to get them first.

Joey knew that he would have to grab each one fairly quickly. After all it wouldn't take Seto long before he realized his family was coming up missing. And to keep up appearances he would have to act like he was looking for them.

Joey was going to grab the kids first. The girl then the boy. Shortly after that Mokuba would deliver himself to Joey. Mokuba would do anything to keep his brats safe. Even if they would never be safe once Joey got his hands on them.

Joey was just about set to put his plans into action when he got wind of Devlin's recovery a few weeks later. This pissed Joey off. He thought with all the stab warns the damned bastard would bleed out but his was wrong.

So putting his plans for the Kaibas on hold he made his way to the hospital. It was the same one that his sister had been in years ago.

Slowly making his way through the halls he was able to snatch a syringe. Joey would have laughed at how each it was if he wasn't in a hurry. He wanted to kill the guy before he could talk.

When he got to the room he could hear voices. It sound like Taylor, Devlin and an unknown were talking. Taking a peek he saw a cop was there asking questions. The cop was a short heavy set man. He keep his hair short looked like it would take a lot out of him to run anyone down. Joey bit his lip as he lean against the wall and listen in. If Devlin gave him up he would have to hide for a while. That was something he really did not want to do. It would mean that the damn brats and Mokuba would live longer. That was something he could not allow to happen if he could help it.

"Mr. Devlin can you tell me what happen?" The cop asked. Joey's eyes went wide at hearing this question. It would seem he had gotten there just as the questionings were starting. He lucked out big time on that.

"I was in our room rocking Satoshi in my arms, he's our son. He was upset so I was trying to sooth him. I didn't hear him come up the stairs or in the room until it was to late." Devlin said.

"Him?" The cop asked.

"Yes him." Devlin repeated.

"Do you know who it was? Did you recognized him?" The cop asked. Everyone was waiting to hear what Devlin would say. From his spot Joey could not see what was going on but what he heard next shocked him. "No. I don't know the guy." Devlin answered after a short pause.

"Did he say anything? Anything that can clue us in to who did this to you." The cop then asked.

"That it had nothing to do with me but you." Devlin responded with.

"Me?" Came the shocked voice of Taylor.

"Can you think of anyone that would want to hurt you or your family Mr. Taylor?" The cop then asked.

"Not really." Taylor said slowly.

There was a sigh from the cop before he asked his next question. "What did he look like?"

"Tall, white with dark black short hair." Devlin answered easily. This clued Joey in that he did remember what had happened. He had thought for a moment that the man had amnesia.

"Anything else? Did he say anything else?" The cop asked. It sounded like he was trying to push for some more answers or clues. To Joey it was as if the cop thought that Devlin was holding something back.

"No." Devlin said softly.

"I think that is a enough for today. Duke is still recovering. Besides if he remembers anything else we will call you." Taylor then said.

The cop said his goodbyes and that was Joey clue to move along. He turned and started down the hallway he just came down. He walked slowly and kept his head down. He even turned down another hallway and lean against the wall and waited for the cop to leave. He then walked back to Devlin's room and listen in. He let out a sigh when he realized that Taylor would not be leaving anytime soon. Joey did wonder who had the baby at the moment but wasn't sure. If he had to guess he would say the Mutous. They were the only reliable ones to watch a child.

Having no way of getting rid of Taylor Joey just left the hospital. He would just have to come back after visiting hours were over to finish the job.

Hours later Joey slipped back into the hospital. He slowly made his way to into Devlin's room. Happy that his husband was gone and at how easy this would be. He stood by the door wondering why Devlin never told the cop that it was him, Joey, but decided that killing the man was more important then asking him.

Pulling the syringe out and uncapping it Joey moved until he stood next to the head of the bed. He then jabbed the needle into his neck and pushed. He pushed air into a vain at the neck.

When he jerked it out Devlin's eyes flew open as they filled with pain and fair. They found Joey's brown ones and just stared at him as Joey smiled. "Goodbye." Joey said as he walked out of the room. Just seconds later the hall was busy as nurses and doctors flew to Devlin's room as alarms were going off. They would not be able to safe him.

About a week later during a rainstorm Joey was at a graveyard. He wasn't dressed up just had a rain coat on to try to keep himself dry. He was standing by a tree watching the burial of Devlin.

From where he stood he could easily see Taylor's face. He smiled at how much pain his ex-best friend was in. He saw how he held their baby close in one arm while holding an umbrella in the other hand. Joey could easily see the man was crying.

Once the casket was lowered Joey turned and left. His debt to Taylor was paid and in full. Now to go and free his true loved Seto Kaiba.

A/N There is the next chapter. I hope you all like it and sorry for how long it is taking me to get each one of these out. I also hope you all had a happy New Year. I hoped to see you all with the next chapter.  
>puffin<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Back

A/N The f-bomb does get dropped in this chapter. Sorry but with the way the story flows Joey would use it. If you don't like then skip it when you see it.

Chapter 5

It was now December. Joey had stay very low as the cops had been on the hunt. No one knew who killed Devlin but the dead man himself. He took his killer's identity to his grave. Something Joey was very grateful for.

But because of the man hunt Joey couldn't move onto his next job. Not yet anyways. He had to wait for the hunt to die down or stop all together. But once he saw the hunt die down he mad his first move. He went after Seto's daughter Sakura.

Most saw her as a sweet kid. Being ten going on eleven she was coming out her childhood and would soon be entering her teens. She was friends with the Ishtar's youngest daughter and Mutou's son. Both were around her age. On top of that she was doing very well in school. Getting straight A's. Showing she was truly Seto's baby girl.

Yes everyone seem to love her. Everyone but Joey. In Joey's eyes she was a brat that needed to be gotten rid of. A brat he would get rid of.

Sitting in kitchen eating breakfast Joey was going over his notes on Sakura. Looking for anything that would make nabbing her easy.

Monday-Friday she had school until three in the afternoon. After that her and her two friends would go over to either the Mutou's place or the Ishtar's place. They would all hang out until around six. Then a car would pick Sakura up and bring her home.

Joey blink at one note as he then started to smile. She never paid any attention to the driver. Even if it was someone different she would just get in the car. She seem naïve and to trustworthy that every driver would take her home.

Joey just couldn't help the smile as he planned her kidnapping out in his head. He would need a suit and rent a car like the ones that the Kaibas had. But those were just small details and wouldn't cost him to much. He would watch her for a few days to make sure she did not detour from these details. Once he was sure he would make sure to show up a few minutes before the real car did for her that day.

So on the last day of school for Christmas Vacation Joey made his move.

He showed up about five minutes before the other driver was due. Just like he thought she came walking out of the Mutou's place. He held the door open while bowing. He hated doing this but it was the only time he would have to for her.

Once in he closed the door and walked to the driver's seat. He was about to get in when he made eye contact with Atemu. He saw the way he was standing at the door just watching. He stood there as if he was trying to figure who the new driver was. Joey just smiled as Atemu just narrowed his eyes as Joey get in and drove off.

At first it seem like he was heading in the right direction. But at the first turn instead of going right he took a left. Sakura was reading a book so she didn't realize the drive was longer then normal. Nor did she realize the neighbourhood was completely different from where she lives.

"We're here." Joey said looking at the ten year old in the review mirror. He watch as she gathered her stuff then look out the window.

"This is not my home." She said not taking her eyes off the window.

It's your new home." Joey said as he step out of the car. Rushing to the other side he jerk the door open before he growled at seeing her with her phone out. Reaching in he jerked it out of her small hands and smashed it on the ground before stepping on it then final kicking it away. He did not need her calling anyone. He then reached in and jerked her out of the car. He pulled the struggling scared pre-teen to the side of his house. Opening the door he shoved her in first before going in and closing the door.

Sakura looked around the room before she spun around and stared at him with her blue eyes full of fear. "Who are you?" She asked in a shaky voice.

"You may not know me but your parents do." Joey said glaring at her.

"Parents?" She asked seemly frozen in space.

"Yes as in more than one. As in Mokuba is your mother and Seto is your father." Joey stated.

"Yes he is my dad but I do not..." She started to say but stopped at the growl coming from Joey. And the fact he was moving towards her.

"Don't finish that line! I know the truth! There brothers but sleep together and had fucking children together!" Joey yelled at the frightened pre-teen.

Sakura was shaking with fear and looked to be on the verge of tears. "He's not..not..." Sakura started to say but stopped as she was slapped. She reach up and touched her check to look at this stranger.

"I said I know the truth." He growled at her.

"But how?" She asked softly.

"I'm the man that loves Seto. I'm the man that kidnapped your mother once." He said with a smiled. "I'm Joey Wheeler and I can tell by your widening eyes that you have heard of me."

"From Masaahiro's parents. We over heard them taking about you." Sakura answered him.

"So mommy and daddy never said a word?" Joey asked with a chuckle. "Figured that since I was locked up I would be gone for good. Well I just couldn't stay gone. I had to pay Taylor for his help in sending me away and then save Seto from Mokuba, you and your brother. I will have some fun first." Joey said as an insane look came to his eyes. "And the fun will start tonight." Joey said as he grabbed her arms and pulled her over to a wall with shackled and place her wrists in them before turning and left. He would let her work herself up as he went and deal with a few things.

First thing was to get rid of her stuff. He drove and throw them out the window close to were the Kaibas lived. He then returned the loaned car. He was hoping that by the time they really do start to search for Sakura this would by him some time.

When he got back home he went to the living room where he open his laptop. He knew he wouldn't be able to kidnap Kichiro. Not with Sakura down in his basement. No Joey would have to find away to lure Kichiro to him. He figured an email may work but one draw back. He didn't know the damned brat's email address. "Sakura might know." Joey said to himself as he left his laptop on the sofa and got up.

Walking down into the basement he smile at still frightened girl. "I brought something to eat." Joey said as he placed a tray of food on the floor. It was well in her sight. "And I'll unshackled you and let you eat for a small bit of information."

"What?" She asked.

"Your brother's email address." Joey said as he pulled out a set of keys from his jean pockets.

"I do not know it." She said looking up at him.

"Don't know or won't tell?" Joey asked as the smile dropped from his face.

"He has...has many. I...I do not know which one he uses anymore." She stutter out.

Joey growled before backhanding her. "Bitch tell me!"

"I do not know." Sakura said crying now. "It is the truth."

Joey left to get a pen and paper. He returned and glared at her. "Give me all you know."

"But I'm sure he dose not use some of the ones I know." Sakura said as she struggled some as the tears came faster.

"I don't care! I want all of them!" Joey shouted.

"Why?" She asked.

"THE LIST!" Joey yelled again and this time louder.

Hours later Joey smiled as he hit send. He made one letter and sent it to all of the email addresses that Sakura gave him. Joey knew that it wouldn't take long before the Kaibas would be able to trace where the email came from. Even with him stealing Wi-Fi to do so. That is once they look at Kichiro's computer. Joey knew that would be a while for one reason only. The teen doesn't use his computer very often.

Since he had been around computers all his life he didn't use them as much as some people his age do. He was a normal teen by using it and having a phone but not that excited by them like some teens.  
>The only downside is it might take a while fro Kichiro to reply, if he did. Joey just had to wait but he had something to do while he did so.<p>

A/N There is the next chapter. I will let you all know that the next chapter does get a bit darker then some of my stories. But you all must remember that Joey had lost his mind to wanting revenge for what Mokuba did to him. In his mind Mokuba stole Seto from him. Also sorry for how long it is for me to get these chapter out. Right now I'm on a FMA kick going back and reading my mangas while I wait for Brotherhood to come in. I order the blue-rays from Amazon and so can't wait for them to come in since I have not seen them yet. The next chapter is written just have to post it but no promises on when it will be posted.  
>puffin<p> 


End file.
